Chapter Two
Plot After the explosion seen in Hawk’s dream, Liya is trying to heal Emry. The healing refuses to work, and Emry gives Liya a hug before he dies. Liya quickly heals her broken leg, and leaves the burns covering most of her legs. She gets up and spots Hawk, a distance away. Her healing seems to have no effect, not even lighting up his nerves. As the Order soldiers approach through the fire, Liya attempts to restart his heart, with no effect. Captain Marinos gives the order to restrain her, and the flashback ends with her ready to fight. Liya finds Helygen’s courtyard after recovering from the incident where her brothers died. She is pleasantly surprised by the lush greenery, and mistakes Helly for a bush. She gives nem a letter from Marinos that explains her situation. Helly reads that Liya broke several noses in resistance, as well as flash-healed a broken leg. Ne checks her leg for any permanent damage from her quick healing. Ne assumes Marinos intended nem to take Liya on as a student. Suddenly, Helly’s construct calls out. General Russett asks nem to help with a broken laar leg. Helly and Liya go down to the stables, chatting about Escalus and the misconceptions Liya has had about Aetheri and the Cynn. The two meet Yoshi at the stables. Helly begins healing the laar, and encourages Yoshi to show Liya around the Palace. Liya heals Yoshi’s black eye, and asks why Helly did not heal it. Yoshi clarifies that Helly can only heal bones, and that ne uses ne/nem/nir pronouns because ne is a tree. She answers several other of Liya’s questions as they wander around the Palace. They end up near the training grounds, where there are auditions for RIT. Liya wants to go because the Cynn might be there. The cynn is there, watching two people spar. Liya comments loudly that he is much smaller than she expected. This gets General Russett's attention, and Yoshi goes over to explain. One of the sparring people also notices Liya's remark. He injures his partner, uncaps a sharp point on the end of his staff and throws it at the Cynn. It is revealed that the Cynn was simply an illusion, and there is a rush to capture the would be assassin. He grabs Liya, but Yoshi intercepts him and breathes fire on him. Liya disappears, only to get lost in the palace. Helly is meeting with Cynn Numair, asking about the current politics of the Archipelago. Liya's earlier comments disturbed nem, and ne needed to make sure Aetheri was not the cause of her suffering. Numair tells Helly about the propaganda that is overwhelming the Archipelago, and that Aetheri is only there to combat the slave trade. Numair assures Helly he will look into the incident, and also begins Liya's immigration paperwork. Helly helps Liya find her way back to her room, and listens to her feeling about her brothers’ deaths, which are still fresh in her mind. Helly comforts her and invites her to spend time with nem again the next day. The next morning Liya goes and sees Helly and Yoshi again. Characters * Liya Kiski * Helygen * Yoshi * General Russett * Cynn Numair d'Escala * Hawk Press (flashback) * Emry Press (flashback) * Captain Marinos (flashback) Trivia * This chapter takes place before Yoshi comes out, so he/him pronouns are used for her instead of the correct ones. Category:Chapters